homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120315 - Abrupt End
WARNING: Mentions of sexual assault and suicide. -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 18:50 -- 06:50 AT: um hi cara 06:51 AT: uuh still stuck in the box? 06:51 AC: f_te me _rl aa_sha 06:51 AC: _'ll punch you r_ght _n your ranc_d chumbucket 06:52 AT: uuUM why why what'd i do :( 06:52 AC: _ resent boxes 06:53 AC: and _ resent you ask_ng me about my box you f_lthy pervert 06:53 AT: oh oh um im sorry i uh i didnt mean to i really didnt 06:55 AC: why're you apolog_z_ng 06:55 AC: OH LOOK 06:55 AC: EVERYBODY 06:55 AC: THE EMPRESS _S APOLOG_Z_NG TO THE MUTANT FROG 06:55 AC: _'m k_dd_ng, ahaha. 06:56 AC: there's nobody left to be ashamed of that we're all DEAD 06:56 AC: _'m k_dd_ng about that too, how're you? 06:56 AT: oh oh um okay um im. okay? uh. i uh 06:56 AT: got reconnected to my dreamself 06:58 AC: oh, uuuh.. 06:58 AC: good job? 06:59 AT: haha um if it hadnt been done on purpose maybe... 06:59 AT: pffhehe i just realized im... older than all of you? now. sorta 06:59 AC: oh, yeah. 06:59 AC: wa_t. 06:59 AC: what? 07:00 AT: um yea... i was uh put in a timeloop 07:00 AT: for uh 07:00 AT: thousands of sweeps 07:00 AC: ah. 07:00 AC: well. 07:00 AC: haha you're old lol. 07:00 AC: xoxo _'m _nto grannyf_sh. 07:01 AC: _'m k_dd_ng, _'m genu_nely sorry that happened, _ don't know what to say about a s_tuat_on l_ke that, and _f there's anyth_ng _ can do for you, _'m here. 07:02 AT: pffthehe the joke helps a bit... um yea thank you! ive been talking to lorrea a lot so... 07:02 AT: its not all bad!! 07:03 AC: d_d you get taller? 07:03 AC: or were you just stuck there for a thousand sweeps. 07:03 AC: l_ke, phys_cally. 07:04 AT: uuh they stopped me from aging 07:04 AT: physically 07:04 AT: i dont think im gonna get much taller tho but my horns wouldve been pretty long 07:07 AT: im... almost a little sad but it wouldve been too weird... freak you all out with darker skin heh 07:08 AC: you get darker sk_n what 07:08 AC: that's so cool 07:08 AT: yea! the longer you live and stuff 07:09 AT: trolls skin gets darker i thought it happened lower on the spectrum too? or... does it not because.. short? 07:09 AC: we don't l_ve long enough to be black _ guess 07:09 AC: but you m_ght 07:09 AT: as a fuchsia yea... well if you godtier you'll probably live long enough 07:10 AC: what's to keep me from becom_ng a god 07:10 AT: ((retcon godtier change to become a god)) 07:10 AT: well the... whole game? 07:10 AT: i guess idk maybe not the game but 07:10 AT: the outside stuff 07:10 AC: the outs_de stuff? oh, well. 07:10 AC: yeah _ guess that _s keep_ng _t from happen_ng. 07:10 AT: yea... um 07:11 AT: um speaking of 07:11 AT: libby 07:11 AC: yeah _'ll talk about l_bby sure 07:11 AT: uum she doesn't... fully grasp what a moirail is and i talked to her about it i think she understand alittle more but im just... im worried 07:12 AT: about you 07:14 AC: worr_ed? 07:14 AC: why? 07:14 AT: um 07:14 AT: because she might hurt you? um there's... there's another libby that came from another timeline 07:15 AT: and... she was nyarla's partner there and i was her moirail 07:15 AC: lol fuck 07:15 AT: it didnt matter that nyarla... was my matesprit when she got here she expected him to drop me... 07:15 AT: and uh 07:15 AT: if im a threat to her relationship 07:15 AT: she'll kill me 07:15 AC: _ bet he d_d lol 07:15 AT: no!!! 07:15 AT: he didn't! 07:15 AC: so noble 07:15 AC: you've been around a thousand sweeps and you d_dn't w_se up smh 07:16 AT: its hard to when you have a horrorterror whispering in your ear making sure you believe that he'll still love you even though you're a dirty whore now 07:16 AC: what _n the fuck. 07:16 AT: i took that punishment because i didnt want to leave him and i still dont so... 07:18 AC: fuuuuuuck, man. 07:18 AC: that sounds awful. 07:19 AT: um yes 07:20 AT: um... glissa is 07:20 AT: in our session too 07:20 AT: apparently 07:20 AT: she visited you guys... 07:20 AC: gl_ssa? 07:20 AT: the uh horrorterror that kept me 07:20 AT: and sold me for favors 07:20 AT: i guess? 07:21 AC: sold you for favors 07:21 AC: alr_ght. neat. 07:21 AT: its... its kinda hazy but they dont get along.. 07:21 AT: so 07:22 AC: >sold you for favors 07:22 AC: aa_sha we need to talk about th_s. 07:22 AT: ?? 07:22 AC: d_d they. touch you, dude. 07:22 AT: uuh 07:22 AT: yes? 07:22 AT: contracts and deals and stuff 07:22 AT: all the marks are fading but my body is covered in them 07:22 AC: l_ke. 07:22 AC: there's no good way to. put _t. 07:23 AC: d_d they touch your no no square. 07:23 AC: are you okay. 07:23 AT: thats 07:23 AT: why i said whore? 07:23 AT: i am the horrorterrors bitch yes 07:23 AC: _'m. really, sorry to hear that. 07:23 AC: _ f_gured they were just cunts. 07:23 AC: not. 07:23 AC: alr_ght, r_ght. 07:24 AT: i am... probably not okay but um im not trying to jump anymore so thats okay 07:24 AT: but um they can be! they used to be players 07:24 AC: r_ght. 07:25 AT: sorry 07:25 AC: _t's not your fault. 07:25 AC: but _'m not hav_ng th_s conversat_on anymore. 07:25 AC: _'m sorry. 07:26 AT: its okay 07:26 AC: sorry. 07:26 AC: catch you later. 07:26 AT: bye -- abradantCombatant AC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:26 -- Category:Carayx Category:Aaisha